1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle plate, and more particularly to a needle plate assembly for sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical needle plates of overlock sewing machine comprise a needle plate disposed below and cooperating with the needles and presser foot so as to conduct sewing operations, such as narrow hem, rolled hem and regular overlock edge hem. In order to conduct such operations, a number of needle plates should be provided and each includes a tongue of different size or of different shape. Accordingly, a number of tongues are required for conducting sewing operations. In addition, it is required to disengage the needle plate and to mount another needle plate onto the sewing machine when it is required to conduct different sewing operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional needle plates of sewing machines.